


Kept

by Julesmonster



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron notices some changes in Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Cameron had spent two years watching Chase. Not in a stalker way, but as a friend and colleague, the same way she watched Foreman. She knew his habits and his mannerisms. She knew the way liked his coffee and noticed when he got a haircut. And she knew when he got a new shirt. That wasn't very hard to pick up on. The young doctor had a very limited selection of clothes and they were not of the best quality. In fact, about a year after she had come to work for House, she had seen Chase shopping at the local thrift store. At the time, she had thought it was just because he was looking for bargains. But now she knew better.

Chase wore wrinkled, mismatched secondhand clothes of the poorest quality because that was all he could afford. He packed his lunch everyday, and if they had to stay past dinner hour, Chase never went to the cafeteria with her and Foreman. His car was more than a decade old and only ran some of the time. Unless it was raining, Chase usually took the bus because it was easier than trying to get the old junker to start.

Cameron had only been to Chase's apartment once in the two years they'd worked together, but once was more than enough. He lived in one of the worst areas of Trenton in order to save on rent. His apartment was a single room with a closet sized bathroom. It didn't really matter much that it was so small, since Chase didn't really have anything to put in it. There was no TV, no stereo, no video games or DVDs, no posters on the walls or plants in the single window. Chase had only a bed, a dresser, and a table that sat near the kitchenette. There wasn't even a nightstand. There was a stack of books by the bed, but Cameron noticed that they were all library books, some from the medical library at the hospital and some from the public library.

No, Dr. Robert Chase was poor, no matter what preconceived notions Foreman might hold because of Chase's background. Cameron didn't know why he was poor, but she knew that he was. He made the same salary, or close to it, as she and Foreman and they all had school loans that they were still paying, but Chase had to watch every penny while Foreman bought tailored suits and she could splurge on a great pair of shoes every once in a while.

Cameron suspected that it had something to do with his father. There was a reason the young doctor had been so hateful towards the man when he had shown up without warning. She knew the Rowan Chase had left his wife and son. She knew that Chase had lost his mother when he was still a teen. But she didn't know all the specifics. Perhaps his mother had wracked up debt before she died. Perhaps Rowan hadn't given them any support. Perhaps Chase was still paying the medical bills for his mother.

Then again, maybe the young doctor had a gambling problem. Because despite the time that she had spent observing her colleague, she really didn't know anything about him. And she had a feeling she never would.

What she did know was that one day, everything seemed to change. Okay, so it wasn't really one day. It happened slowly, over a period of a few weeks, maybe a few months. It started with Chase occasionally bringing prepackaged meals for lunch, rather than his usual peanut butter sandwich. Then Chase began going to the cafeteria with them if they had to stay late. Finally, Cameron noticed that Chase's shirts were different. They were new. There were no frayed cuffs. And they stayed new; obviously he was sending them to be laundered. He still didn't wear tailored suits, but he was looking more and more presentable. And he looked less like a refugee.

It was a good look for him and Cameron finally took more interest in him than as just colleagues.

**H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md**

"Chase!" Cameron called as she rushed to catch up with the blond doctor before he could reach the hospital exit. She was in luck, because Chase stopped and turned to wait for her with a smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey," Chase said back. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get dinner." Cameron said. "My treat?"

Chase raised his eyebrows in surprise, but Cameron was happy to note that he didn't look completely averse to the idea. "Actually, I can't. I have plans. Maybe another time?"

Cameron didn't let her smile falter even though she was disappointed. Who did he have plans with? "Sure. I'll hold you to that."

Cameron watched Chase exit through the glass doors and head towards the parking lot before she followed and headed to her own car. She was surprised to see him get into a car she didn't recognize. It was a shiny new black Mazda RX8. It wasn't the most expensive sports car out there, but it was a huge step up from Chase's old car. Whatever was going on, Chase was certainly moving up in the world.

**H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md**

"Have you noticed anything different about Chase lately," Cameron asked a few weeks later. She had repeated her offer for dinner several times and he had been busy every time.

"If you mean the fact that he's finally gotten some fashion sense, then yes," Foreman said with an air of disinterest that Cameron knew was feigned. Foreman was as nosey as House, he just hid it better.

"That, and the car," Cameron said. "And the fact that he seems to always be busy when he isn't at work. We haven't all gone out for drinks in months."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "So the man's got a life outside of the hospital. Maybe he's got a girlfriend. If so, good for him."

Cameron frowned. That couldn't be the reason. Why wouldn't he just say so if he was seeing someone? Why would he just keep fending off her advances with feeble excuses? "A girlfriend wouldn't explain the money."

Foreman shrugged. "Maybe his dad left him something in his will. It's really none of our business."

Cameron hummed noncommittally, but inside she disagreed. She had set her sights on Chase and that gave her the right to snoop if she wanted. Men would never share unless you forced them. And since she couldn't yet bribe Chase with sex, that meant she had to devise other means to get what she wanted.

**H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md**

Cameron followed behind Chase's sport's car at a safe distance that Friday afternoon. When the black Mazda turned onto a familiar street, Cameron still didn't immediately connect the dots and conclude that Chase was going to visit House. When he pulled up in front of 221 and walked through the green door, she had no choice but to accept that Chase was spending at least some of his free time with their cantankerous boss. As Cameron sat outside the apartment, she saw Wilson pull up as well and had to wonder about just what the three of them were doing. Was it a poker night?

She sat there for some time but no one else approached the green door. Cameron's curiosity got the better of her and she carefully made her way to the front window. The shades were drawn, but if she angled her head just right, she could see a sliver of the living room through a crack at the side. At first there was nothing to see, but then House walked past her field of vision. He was wearing a robe loosely knotted at the waist, and Cameron didn't think he was wearing anything more. He had a tumbler of some amber liquid in his hand. He must have sat down on the sofa, because she couldn't see him any more, but his bare legs were stretched out in her view.

The light from the room was blocked for a moment and Cameron realized that Wilson was passing. Only it wasn't just Wilson. It was Wilson and Chase. Wilson was wearing boxers and a t-shirt and he held some sort of chain in his hand. Cameron gasped as she realized that the chain was connected to a collar strapped around Chase's neck. He followed behind Wilson with his head down and completely naked.

Wilson joined House on the sofa and slipped out of view except for his legs and the hand that continued to hold Chase's leash. Then Chase knelt on the floor in front of House and bent forward. Cameron couldn't see what he was doing exactly, but she had a pretty good idea. Wilson's hand guided Chase's head up and down, petting and stroking him like a dog while Chase performed for House. It was sickening, and yet she couldn't see to tear her eyes from the sight of Chase performing oral sex on their boss. Near the end, her view got better as House began to hold Chase's head in place and thrust up into his mouth.

Once it was done, House collapsed back onto the sofa and Wilson leaned forward to kiss Chase on the mouth. Cameron wondered what his mouth tasted like right then. Would he still have the flavor of House's cum on his lips? Cameron turned from the window and practically ran back to her car. What was wrong with her? Her friend was being abused sexually and she was getting turned on by it? Shaking her head, Cameron started the car and drove home as quickly as she dared.

**H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md**

Monday morning rolled around and Cameron was determined to confront Chase about his abusive relationship with the two older doctors. She had thought about little else all weekend. Much to her disappointment and frustration, however, she found out that Chase had scheduled a few days off and hadn't informed her.

She bided her time and once she was finished for the day, she decided to drop in on Chase. She drove to his apartment and took the stairs up the four flights to his ramshackle home. Three knocks and finally the heavy metal door opened. Only it wasn't Chase standing there, but some strange man Cameron had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" the smarmy guy leered at her.

"I—I was looking for Dr. Robert Chase," Cameron said a bit nervously. She had never liked this place.

"He doesn't live here anymore," he said. "But I'm sure I can help you out."

"No, I don't think you can," Cameron said. "How long ago did he move?"

The guy shrugged. "Not really sure. I've been here for a month and a half, so at least that long."

"Thanks," Cameron said and turned to leave.

"What's your hurry?" the guy called out. "I can give you anything that other guy could."

"Somehow I doubt it," Cameron muttered and let the stairwell door close behind her.

**H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md**

Cameron's car ended up driving to Baker street almost without her conscious knowledge of their destination. Once she had arrived, however, she saw Chase's new Mazda and realized that he lived here now. Wilson's car was nowhere to be seen, but Cameron decided to take a chance and see if she could see anything through the window again. This time the shades weren't drawn and Cameron could see clearly through the windows. The living room was stacked with boxes that hadn't been there before. Was House moving too?

"Dr. Cameron?" Wilson's voice came from behind her. Cameron closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pasting on a smile.

"Hi, Dr. Wilson," Cameron said as she frantically tried to come up with some plausible explanation for her presence outside House's windows. "I didn't realize you would be here."

"I live here," Wilson said with a return smile. "At least for a few more days. Come on inside."

"Um, sure, okay," Cameron said hesitantly. She followed Wilson into the apartment. He was carrying takeout bags and he quickly set them down in the kitchen before taking off his coat and offering to take Cameron's.

"That's okay," Cameron said. "I'm not staying long. I just wanted to ask House if he knew where Chase had moved. I stopped by his apartment to see if he wanted to get dinner, but the guy living there said he had moved." It was close to the truth, so Cameron knew she wouldn't give herself away the way she would if she tried to tell a complete lie. She was a horrible liar.

"Oh," Wilson said. "Well… I guess I'll just go see where House is, then." Wilson looked a bit unsure as he walked down the short hallway to House's bedroom. The apartment was small and there were only two places House and Chase could be that couldn't be seen from the entry where Cameron stood: the bathroom and the bedroom. The bathroom door was open, so Cameron had to assume that they weren't in there.

There was a thump against the bedroom door as it closed behind Wilson. In her mind, Cameron could picture House pressing Wilson up against it as soon as he walked through the portal while Chase was tied by the leash to the headboard. Trying to shake off those images, Cameron walked around the living room and peeked at the labels on the boxes. Some had Chase's name, some had House's name, and some had Wilson's name, but most weren't separated by owner. Most of the boxes were labeled by the room where it would be used and by content. These boxes had CDs, another had DVDs, and numerous boxes had books. Cameron wondered if they were mostly House's or if Wilson had brought any with him. She knew that Chase didn't own much. Had they all mingled their belongings?

The three men came down the hallway with a clatter of laughter. Chase and Wilson were carrying boxes while House led the way. They had obviously not been partaking in the orgy Cameron had pictured, because they weren't flushed and they hadn't been gone long enough to have dressed that quickly.

"Hey Cameron," Chase greeted her cheerfully. "James said you'd been by my old place. Sorry about that. Don't live there anymore."

"Obviously," Cameron said. "Well, I can see you're too busy for dinner. That's all I wanted, so I'll let you get back to packing."

"You're welcome to join us," Wilson offered politely. "It's not much. Just Thai takeout, but there's enough for one more."

Cameron could see that House wasn't pleased by the invitation, but Chase seemed okay with it, so she agreed. She wanted to see these three interact. She wanted to try and understand why Chase had agreed to live with Wilson and House. Was it the money? Was that the reason he allowed them to degrade him in such a way? Was he really that desperate? He didn't seem desperate. In fact, he seemed happy.

Things were awkward at first. The three men sat on the sofa and let Cameron have the armchair. They put the food on boxes that were stacked throughout the living room and ate from the paper plates the restaurant had provided. Cameron listened with one ear as House and Chase discussed what still needed to be packed, at the same time as she tried to maintain a conversation with Wilson about the weather.

"You seem a bit distracted," Wilson finally said. "Is there something on your mind?"

Cameron blinked twice and realized that House and Chase were waiting for her answer as well. She swallowed her nervousness and said, "I'm just not sure how the three of you ended up living together. Or why."

House smirked at her, Chase grinned and Wilson blushed. Well, that was an interesting reaction.

"James and House have been lovers on and off pretty much since they first met," Chase told her. Cameron was surprised that the older pair were allowing him to speak for them.

"But you've been married three times," Cameron said to Wilson. Then she turned to House, "And you lived with Stacy for five years."

House shrugged. "She understood."

"My second and third wives weren't as accepting," Wilson said with a sigh. "House wasn't around for the first. I never lied to them. They knew about our arrangement and said they could accept it. They couldn't. So after Julie left, House and I decided that it was time to make things more official. If either of us wanted a fling with a woman somewhere down the line, we'd talk about it and be more accepting than any of my wives were."

"And how did Chase get caught up in this… arrangement?" Cameron asked.

"You realize that none of this is your business," House said snidely.

Cameron blushed, but Wilson came to her rescue in a way. "She obviously knows something, has probably seen something she shouldn't have, and if we don't give her honest answers, she's likely to walk away from here with some warped idea of who and what we are."

House's eyes narrowed accusingly. "What have you seen?"

"Nothing!" Cameron denied automatically. She knew she was a horrible liar and House would be able to read her lie on her face, but couldn't help herself.

"She's lying," Chase said carelessly.

"She was peeking through the front window when I found her tonight," Wilson said. "It's probably not the first time she's done that."

Cameron was in shock. They had all ganged up on her, accusing her of spying, and yet they still ate their dinner like they didn't have a care in the world. They were all crazy.

"Voyeur," House said with a satisfied nod. "Explains a lot. Explains why you were so hyper to see Chase this morning. Were you going to protect him from the evil older doctors who are abusing him?"

Cameron's face got even redder. She mumbled, "Maybe."

Chase laughed. "There's no abuse Allison. Everything we do together is consensual. I promise."

"You may consent, but that doesn't mean you haven't been coerced," Cameron said, accusing eyes aimed at House, though her words were aimed at Chase.

"We've never coerced him," House denied. "He practically begs for us to use him like a toy."

"Oy!" Chase said indignantly. "Could we keep that little detail to ourselves?"

"What about the money?" Cameron asked.

"None of your business," House told her.

Wilson looked from Chase to House and shook his head before turning back to Cameron. "It really isn't your business. But… like any family or traditional couple, we work together to solve financial difficulties. And that's all you need to know about that."

"So this is serious, the three of you?" Cameron asked.

"More serious than any relationship I've ever had," Chase said.

"More serious than any of my wives," Wilson agreed.

"More serious than a hefty bag of rottweilers," House said with a smirk. "More serious than a rabbit on Easter."

"House!" Wilson scolded with fond exasperation.

"I should probably go," Cameron said as she stood up and set her empty plate aside. "You've got packing to do and I've… Well, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I can't do it here."

"You won't say anything, will you?" Chase asked as he walked her to the door. "Cuddy is the only other person who knows right now and we'd like to keep it that way. Even the most open minded might have a problem with an all male triad into bondage and power games. And it really isn't anyone else's business."

Cameron shook her head. "No I won't say anything. But you might want to say something to Foreman. He's getting curious." Chase nodded and Cameron hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure that it's completely consensual? I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Chase said with a wry smile. "It really is consensual. I was the one who pursued them and I was the one who asked to play, not them. It's a good thing. For all of us."

Cameron gave Chase a small smile and nodded once. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Chase said and watched her leave.

**H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md**

Chase sighed as he shut the door behind Cameron and turned back toward the sofa where his two lovers sat waiting for him. "So, how much do you think she saw peeking through the front window?"

"Enough to make her concerned," Wilson said.

"She probably went home and flicked the wick for hours afterwards," House said. "Or maybe she couldn't wait and diddled her doodad in the car. I think I'm going to have to finagle a ride from her so I can smell her steering wheel."

"House!" Wilson scolded, and then sighed. "Well, at least you waited until she was gone."

"See, I was on my best behavior, just like promised," House grinned. "But Chase wasn't. He called our guest a liar."

"She was lying," Chase protested indignantly.

"And now he's talking back!" House crowed triumphantly.

Wilson gave them both an indulgent smile. "You were rather rude, Chase. You haven't packed the toys yet, have you?"

"No sir," Chase said with his head hung low, but he was barely able to repress his excitement. He had misbehaved just enough. Too little and Wilson would feel guilty about punishing him. Too much and Wilson's punishments wouldn't be fun.

"Then go strip, put on your collar and bring me you leash, the flogger, and the riding crop," Wilson instructed. He stood to close the shades on the window and double check them for cracks. "As for you…" Wilson said as he turned back to House once Chase had scampered from the room. "That was not your best behavior. That was tolerable at best. I should make you go to the bedroom and continue packing while I punish Chase."

House's smile faded from his face. "You wouldn't really?"

"Not this time," Wilson conceded. "I know you tried. But I also know you can do better than you did tonight. As punishment, you can watch, but you can't touch Chase or me. You're on your own tonight."

House was pouting when Chase returned with the requested items. He was wearing his collar and nothing else; the soft black leather band fit snuggly against his skin and showed off the long column of his neck. House loved the way Chase got hard immediately when the collar was put on. And he stayed hard until he came as long as the collar stayed in place. It was rather amazing since House had seen Wilson punish Chase by making him kneel in the corner for an hour and his erection had never once flagged. House liked to participate in their little scenes, but he liked watching almost as much. Besides, Wilson always maintained control of whatever scene they were acting out. He was the dominant one. Chase was definitely the submissive one. And House was… the opportunistic one. He liked when Wilson bossed him around sometimes, and he liked bossing Chase around sometimes, but mostly he just liked to get off. And both Wilson and Chase were very good about making sure he got off on a regular basis.

The leash was hooked onto Chase's collar and the scene began in earnest. Whenever Chase was leashed, he was like another person entirely. Wilson had him on his hands and knees, fetching the crop Wilson tossed across the room over and over again. It was a humiliation that would have burned House, but only seemed to arouse Chase more. The fact that the item he was fetching would be used to inflict pain later was a bonus that House would never understand. House liked a little pain occasionally but was not a sub at heart. Then again, he wasn't a Dom at heart either.

When the game of fetch ended—mostly due to Wilson's concern about Chase's knees and the lack of space because of the boxes—Chase was ordered to straddle a box Wilson had covered with a pillow and blanket. The box supported Chase's torso, relieving some of the pressure from his hands and knees, but still kept him in a good position for punishment.

"Six swats with the crop for rudeness," Wilson said quietly. "And then the flogger until you convince me to stop."

House could see Chase swallow hard. He always anticipated punishments until just before they were inflicted. Then he began to get nervous. That combination of fear and eagerness was something the House couldn't understand fully, but loved to watch as it flitted over Chase's face. The first swat left a red line across Chase's ass. The leather tip at the end of the crop left a red square that had the potential to welt it Wilson hit hard enough. The first strike wasn't that hard, but the second was and House watched in fascination as the skin began to swell. The raised line from the stick and the square from the tip were an angry red. The third blow crossed both of the first two and Chase gave a shout of pain. By the time Wilson was finished with the crop, there were several more welts and Chase was whimpering, tears falling freely from his eyes.

House didn't like to think of himself as sadistic, but the sight of his lover's ass red and covered with welts, the sight of his tears and shaking body aroused House in a way that sometimes scared him. Wilson seemed to have no trouble with it though. He tossed the crop aside and pulled out the flogger. House could see the erection tenting Jimmy's trousers and knew that his friend was even more turned on by this than he was. The only times House had seen Wilson un-aroused by Chase's pain were the two times Chase had asked to be punished for no reason. Since then, Chase had learned to act out just enough to make it good for Wilson. The fact that they all knew that Chase was only misbehaving in order to be punished didn't seem to matter in Wilson's screwed up psyche.

House went back to watching the scene play out before him. Wilson was using the flogger on Chase now. The deceptively soft leather bands that made up the flogger could pack quite the sting, especially on flesh that had already been left raw from the crop. The begging started soon after Wilson switched tools, but the punishment wouldn't end until Wilson was good and ready. Chase's ass wasn't the only target either; Wilson swatted at his thighs and back equally, until most of Chase's back side was red from the stinging flogger. Chase was sobbing and begging, but it wasn't just for the whipping to end, but for Wilson to fuck him. House was amazed at just how turned on both Wilson and Chase were by this weird foreplay. The fact that House was stroking his own cock as he watched from his place on the chaise didn't diminish the weirdness of his lovers in his mind.

Wilson threw the flogger across the room and removed his trousers before he dropped to his knees behind Chase. There was no preparation and no warning before Wilson plunged his cock hard into Chase. House knew that the young blond would have prepared himself when he went to fetch the collar. It was their standard practice. Wilson clasped a hunk of Chase's hair in his hand and used it for leverage, pulling Chase back onto his prick with increasing force. Their grunts and groans filled the room and House was quickly lost in matching their brutal rhythm. Wilson used his free hand to grab Chase's hip and House could see that it was tight enough to leave bruises.

House could feel his orgasm barreling towards him, but refused to close his eyes to the scene in front of him. Chase was rocked back and forth by the strength of Wilson's thrusts. House was sure that Chase's knees would be raw from the friction from the floor. Wilson let go of Chase's hip and reached beneath the younger man and house knew that Wilson was reaching the end of his endurance. He stroked Chase in time with his thrusts and House matched their pace stroke for stroke. And then house was coming and he lost track of time and anything but his own pleasure as it tore through him like a tidal wave, leaving him spent and breathing heavy.

When he thought to look back at his lovers, House saw Wilson carefully slipping out of Chase and tenderly checking him for any real damage. Chase was completely out of it. House stood and helped Wilson get Chase to his feet and guided him into the bedroom. Wilson lay down with Chase while House went out to lock up for the night. House soon returned to find Wilson petting Chase, giving the younger man kisses and little nips to his shoulder as Wilson curled his body around him. House smiled and joined them. He slipped into bed behind Wilson and wrapped his arms around the two. Wilson leaned back and kissed House, their mouths and tongues saying silently what they could never say out loud.

"Goodnight, Jimmy."

"Goodnight, House."

"Mmmm."

House chuckled at Chase's incoherence. "And goodnight to you too, Robbie."

**H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md** **H** **md**

Chase was up early the next morning and made breakfast for them while House and Wilson got ready for work. His mind was replaying some of the things that Cameron had asked about the night before. When House and Wilson joined him, he remained quiet while they discussed what needed to happen before the movers came the following day.

"Chase?" Wilson said with some concern, bringing the younger man out of his stupor. "You okay?"

Chase shook his head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about some of the stuff Cameron said last night. People are going to think I'm your kept boy. And really, aren't I? You two pay the bills so I can pay off all those debts my parents left behind."

House laughed. "I like that. You belong to us."

"House!" Wilson scolded. Wilson frowned at both of his lovers. "I thought we had discussed this? We belong to each other, so we help each other. If I was still paying alimony and couldn't pay as many household bills would you think I was kept? Bonnie was a housewife who never worked until we got divorced, was she less of a person because of it? This relationship isn't defined by the amount of money we can contribute. We are together because we want to be together, because we care about each other, and because we need each other. So, Chase, no more letting what other people might think distract you from the chores you need to complete before this move. And House, no more teasing Chase about being kept. Unless you're looking for a paddling tonight?"

House froze in place but his eyes darted back and forth between his two lovers. Slowly a smirk grew on his face. "I think I'll call you my boybitch from now on. You think the other ducklings will be jealous?"

Chase laughed and Wilson raised his eyebrow. He'd take a little trip to the store this afternoon and buy a new paddle just for House. Tonight was going to be fun.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I loved making Wilson the Dom. He's so often portrayed as a bottom boy but I know that there is some real aggression just under the surface. Of course I left Chase as the submissive type. Honestly, I just can't picture him any other way! And despite the fact that House only watched this time, be assured that he does join as often as Wilson lets him! ;) Glad you took the time to read! Jules


End file.
